Good Luck
by ATYsToboe
Summary: Cooro is missing and it's up to Husky, Senri and Nana to find him. CooroxHusky so if you don't like boyxboy don't read or ignore that part when I get to it.


Hey, It's Toboe! Well I really have no idea were I'm going with this story so hang with me if you like it that is.

Disclaimer: I do not own +Anima or Senri would be mine!

**Chapter 1**

Husky let out a sigh of relief. Nana had been bugging him to introduce her to one of his brothers. Her dream has always been to marry a prince. He had hoped it was just a childhood fantasy, but here they were almost 20 and she _still _wanted to marry one. He was just glad that she wasn't trying to court _him_ or she'd be inescapable.

He walked through the village, trying to keep himself from the jewels that begged to be bought. Instead, he walked toward the restaurant Senri worked at. He let himself in through the back, stopping to pull on an apron and continued to his friend. He washed his hands and picked up a potato and began pealing.

Senri gave him a faint smile in recognition and turned to continue seasoning the meat. He sensed Husky was exhausted but knew that he could take care of himself.

Husky pealed the potatoes and chopped vegetables mechanically, losing himself in thought. He thought of the way they used to travel as children. The challenges they had faced and how they all fit together. Now, however, something was missing. He knew it wasn't a something, but a who that was gone.

He'd never say it but he felt wrong without Cooro. He still had his fish +anima, but he'd have never been able to accept it or himself without the support of Cooro.

They had all settled into the monastery, and were all pretty happy because they had each other. Cooro had changed, though he _tried_ to act the same, but it showed. The loss of his +anima, then gaining a second and finally getting his own once more had changed him drastically, though it was only obvious to Husky.

A couple years ago he was sent out to do some work for the monastery, but still hasn't returned. Husky was scared and worried. He wouldn't admit it, but he felt incomplete.

Husky was pulled out of his thoughts of Cooro by a soft tap on his shoulder. He turned and was met with Senri's small smile, offering him tea.

"Thanks Senri." He said taking the glass and sitting on the stool. He took a sip, hoping to calm the inner turmoil that threatened to spill over and flood the room. He knew if it did, he'd drown with no hope of salvation from anyone but Cooro himself.

Senri gave a nod before sitting next to him and continuing his work. Husky chuckled lightly, knowing that Senri was trying to comfort him and succeeding. He never knew why, but just sitting with Senri was one of the most calming things in the world, second only to swimming.

"If you're going to be here, get ready because you'll be a waiter." The owner grumbled, interrupting Husky's comfort time.

Husky sighed and got up. He moved to get ready, thinking anything would be better than dealing with Nana's obsession. Senri grabbed his wrist, giving it a light squeeze reassuringly before he released it.

* * *

He stormed into his room extremely pissed off. He hated that he was always mistaken as a girl even when he was almost _20_, it was about time he was recognized as a man.

He growled, thinking back to the man who had groped him along with all those who had asked him out today. _Oh no way in hell_ _was this happening to him_. He started to reach for anything to throw when his door was thrown open. Someone crashed into him knocking him to the floor.

"Husky." He felt himself relax as he sat up and not even bothering to looked at Nana.

"If this is about one of my brothers, you're on your own. I want nothing to do with them."

"No Husky. It's about Cooro." He tensed up again and slowly turned to meet Nana's tear stained face, feeling fear and sadness swell up in his chest.

"No." was all he was able to whisper as he felt his eyes sting with un-shed tears and his throat slowly build a lump the size of a golf ball.

"Nana you should tell him the whole thing before you make him panic." Fry sighs, walking in behind her. "Husky, Cooro is still alive, but he's in danger. Now come on so Igneous can explain the rest." He gave a small smile before turning to lead the way through the many hallways.

They finally stopped in front of a set of double oak doors. Fry opened to reveal Igneous, who is now a General of the Astarian Army. Igneous looked up and gave them a small exhausted smile.

"What happened to Cooro?" Huskey asked, not wanting to waste time. If Cooro was in danger, he was determined to save him.

"Relax Huskey, wait for Senri to get here." Just as Igneous finished, Senri entered with Marca on his heels. Senri gave a silent nod as he took his place next to Huskey and Nana.

"Well, now that we're all here." Igneous said, giving Senri a glance as he resisted the urge to glare. He still hated Kimunkles, even if Senri had helped him out a couple of times. "Cooro wasn't really helping the monastery, but the army. He's actually a captain now. He was leading his troops into battle when we lost contact. We went to investigate and found the entire troop wiped out. We haven't found his body, so we believe the enemy had taken him as a war prisoner."

"So he's alive? How can you be so sure?" Nana asked skeptical, glancing at Huskey.

"We're not. We've started to compromise with the enemy, but they say they don't have him and that none of their troops were in the area the day of the attack."

"So what do we do?" Husky whispered in fear that his voice would break.

"I want you three to cross enemy lines and find Cooro, while we continue to negotiate. I wish you all luck."

"When do we leave?" Huskey said with a determined look. He no longer cared that once he crossed the border, his brothers had fair claim to his life. He didn't care that he could be dragged back into the fight for the throne. He'd risk it all if it meant he could finally have Cooro by his side again.

"At dawn. But for now, go sleep." Igneous said dismissively and watched as the three left his sights.

"Is this a good idea, Iggy?" Fry asked.

"I don't know, but if anyone can find Cooro it would be those three. So let's hope for the best." Igneous sighed, watching Fry's nervous glances at the door and Marca chew on her bottom lip.

**Chapter End**

I hope you like it so far well see ya!


End file.
